Pose cette putain de Caméra
by gynny
Summary: Fic inspirée des Vlogs d'NT à la Art to Play 2015. Après lui avoir posé un lapin à la gare, Unster tente de se rattraper et de prouver à son ami qu'il compte pour lui. Unstiteuf ; Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf ; Unster et NT CORRECTION SAMISAKA


Bonjour les gens !

Voici une fic assez courte, mais tout de même en plusieurs chapitres, en rapport avec les Vlog d'NT à la Art To Play.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me suivre sur twitter (TheGynny) et postez une petite review

* * *

Je soupirais en m'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte d'hôtel close, tentant de rassembler le peu de courage que j'avais pour toquer. Chambre 215. Derrière cette porte se trouvait NT.

Je redoutais beaucoup ce moment où il ouvrirait la porte et que nous nous verrions. Quelques heures plus tôt, je lui avais... Pas vraiment posé un lapin, mais... Si, en fait. Je lui avais posé un lapin. Et je m'en voulais énormément. Cette situation me stressais et me mettais très mal à l'aise. Mais pour ma défense, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il m'attendrait à la gare. Déjà que j'avais raté ce putain de train, foirant notre chance de voyager ensemble, comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'il aurait la patience, et l'envie, de sacrifier son temps à m'attendre une heure alors qu'il était fatigué ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me détourner violemment de la porte, prenant ma tête dans mes mains en secouant vigoureusement mes cheveux alors que je me mettais à faire les cents pas devant la chambre. Putain de merde... Je me sentais incroyablement con et coupable, et il me paraissait tellement difficile de simplement toquer à cette porte et me présenter devant Julien avec un simple sourire désolé qui n'aurait aucune valeur. Je n'étais rien qu'un boulet. Un boulet lâche, qui rêvait de s'enfuir en courant comme un fou dans les couloirs de cet hôtel.

Je soupirais une dernière fois, puis pris d'un soudain élan, je toquais deux coups forts contre la porte. Deux coups que je regrettais à la seconde même où ils se mirent à raisonner dans ma tête, et je dus faire appel à tout le self-control du monde pour ne pas partir en courant. J'étais tellement mal...

« J'arrive ! »

Je déglutissais bruyamment alors que j'entendais ses pas se rapprocher de la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et je tentais, lamentablement il faut l'avouer, d'adresser un sourire exprimant tout mon repenti à NT... Et sa caméra.

Sa putain de caméra.

Mon cran de stresse augmenta d'un coup et je m'appuyais légèrement contre la porte.

« Bonjour, Monsieur... » déclara NT, l'air goguenard.

Je ne pus que couiner un « désolé », sans « bonjour », « ça va » ni rien. Bravo Unster. Vraiment. Très classe. Je tentais de rattraper le coup au fil de la conversation, en faisant la bise à sa caméra après lui, pour dériver sur des blagues, des plaisanteries, avant de remarquer. Il est allé chez le coiffeur. Et alors qu'il se plaignait, gentiment, de mon comportement de tantôt, je ne pu m'empêcher de le couper.

« Ils sont... Ils sont cool, tes cheveux en fait. J'aime bien, j'aime bien... » Murmurais-je en penchant légèrement la tête, observant son visage sous toute les coutures. Ça lui allait vraiment bien.

« Eh bien, en fait c'est étonnant. Vas falloir que je te raconte un truc ! Je leurs ai déjà raconté. »

« Aah, il vous as déjà raconté ! » Riais-je en m'approchant de lui, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, le regard toujours braqué sur son visage, un grand sourire attendri trônant sur mes lèvres.

Il ne me regardait pas une seule seconde, se concentrant sur sa caméra avec un petit sourire gêné et heureux, et je le trouvait adorable.

« Bon, je vous laisse ! On va faire des mamours et puis, euh... Et puis voilà. »

Je perdis légèrement mon sourire, détournant mon regard vers la caméra. Il n'allait pas diffuser ce passage, si ? Il coupe l'enregistrement et se retourne vers moi, tout sourire.

« Je suis content de te voir ! » Dit-il en balançant sa caméra sur le lit. « Même si après m'avoir fait patienter cinquante minutes dans le froid pour rien, tu mériterais des baffes. »

La culpabilité, que j'avais réussi à enterrer pendant quelques minutes, me reprit à la gorge. Je lui adresse une moue désolée et mal à l'aise.

« Je t'invite au resto pour me faire pardonner, Bichon ? » Je tentais doucement, espérant une réponse positive. J'avais besoin de passer du temps avec lui, pas juste pour me sentir moins coupable par rapport à l'incident de la gare.

Et son sourire quand il accepta provoqua le mien.

* * *

Je ne savais pas ce que je foutais là. Encore. Devant moi, la chambre 215. La chambre d'NT. Cela faisait déjà une heure et quelques que notre dîner ensemble s'était achevé. J'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée. Sa compagnie m'avait énormément manquée.

Je posais lentement mon front contre sa porte en soupirant. Ce week-end était tellement bizarre... C'était le premier week-end où nous nous voyons réellement depuis cette soirée... Le premier depuis la pause subite de Minecraft point jar. Je retins un gémissement de honte en me rappelant de la raison de cet arrêt, la raison de cette pause dans notre relation, la raison de cet éloignement.

Nous avions simplement dérapé. Une soirée tranquille qui, à force de boire, s'était étrangement modifiée. La chaleur avait augmentée, l'espace entre nous avait disparu en même temps que nos vêtements et nos lèvres s'étaient simplement jointes. Nous n'avions pas couché ensemble... Nous étions certainement trop saoul pour. Nous avions simplement passé la soirée à s'embrasser, serré nus l'un contre l'autre. Et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil m'avaient réveillés, j'étais parti. J'avais fui comme un voleur, comme un lâche.

Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Une fois chez moi, je lui avais simplement envoyé un long message en lui disant que je voulais mettre de la distance entre nous. Et il n'avait pas posé de question. Il n'y avait pas besoin de poser de question de toute façon. Tout était clair. La situation était claire. Mais mes sentiments ne l'étaient pas. Pas du tout. Depuis cette nuit, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, vis-à-vis d'NT et même de ma sexualité. Parce que, ce qui m'avait fait fuir ce jour-là, ce n'était pas le sexe nu de mon ami collé à ma cuisse.

Non. C'était justement parce que je voulais rester contre lui que j'étais parti. C'était justement parce que je pensais à lui tout le temps que j'avais installé cette distance. Et c'est justement parce que ça n'avait pas marché que j'étais là, devant sa chambre d'hôtel à minuit passé, prêt à toquer. Sans savoir quoi lui dire ou quoi faire une fois qu'il serait devant moi.

« … Yolo... » murmurais-je avant de frapper trois coups forts à sa porte, espérant que cette fois, il n'aurait pas sa caméra à la main.

Et il ne l'avait pas. Il était simplement debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé d'un simple caleçon, l'air endormi.

Je dus faire appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas baisser les yeux, ou m'enfuir en courant, au choix. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, tentant de m'exprimer, de dire quelque chose, sans succès. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là, face à lui à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Nous restions là à nous regarder pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'avance pour saisir ma main et m'attirer dans sa chambre sans mots dire. Il me conduisit jusqu'au lit, fermant la porte de son pied, et nous nous allongions simplement l'un en face de l'autre dans ce grand lit double.

J'étais bien, là, allongé près de lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens... J'étais bien. Alors pourquoi cherchais-je à me compliquer la vie à ce point... ?

Doucement, presque imperceptiblement, j'avançais ma tête jusqu'à pouvoir poser chastement mes lèvres contre les siennes, en un petit bisous. Un petit geste tendre avant de reposer ma tête à son endroit initial, fermant les yeux. Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne et des doigts s'entremêler aux miens, et un grand sourire me gagna.

J'étais bien, comme jamais.


End file.
